Timeline
The following is a timeline of the events in the novels and BBC production of Poldark. Timeline 16th century 1509 * Trenwith House was built."The house was in good repair for its age, having been built by Jeffrey Trenwith in 1509." - Ross Poldark, Chapter 2 17th century 1667 * Charles Vivian Raffe Poldarque was born. 1680 * Anna Maria Trenwith was born. 1696 * Charles Vivian Raffe and Anna Maria marry."There was then discreet silence for three generations until one came to an attractive painting by Kneller of Anna-Maria Trenwith and another by the same artist of Charles Vivian Raffe Poldarque, whom she had married in 1696." - Ross Poldark, Chapter 2 1697 * Agatha Poldark was born. 1698 * Claude Henry Poldark was born. 1699 * Matilda Ellen Peter was born. 1708 * Charles Vivian Raffe died. 1717 * Maria Poldark was born. 1719 * Charles William Poldark was born. * Alfred Rupert Johns was born. 1724 * Joshua Poldark was born. 1730 * Joan Le Grice was born. 1732 * Mary Lashbrook was born. 1735 * Nicholas Warleggan was born. 1736 * Ray Penvenen was born. 1737 * Jonathan Chynoweth was born. 1740 * Cary Warleggan was born. * Verity Michell was born. * Grace Vennor was born. 1744 * William Alfred Johns was born. 1748 * Andrew Blamey was born. 1758 * Verity Poldark was born. * Anna-Maria died. 1759 * George Warleggan was born. 1760 * Ross Poldark was born. * Francis Poldark was born. 1764 * Jim Carter was born. * Dwight Enys was born. * Elizabeth Chynoweth was born. * Claude Anthony Poldark was born. * Joan Pascoe was born. 1767 * Jinny Martin was born. * John Peter was born. * Keren Smith was born. 1770 * Grace Vennor Poldark died. * Demelza Carne was born. 1771 * Claude Anthony Poldark died. * Luke Carne was born. * Caroline Penvenen was born. 1772 * Samuel Carne was born. 1773 * William Carne was born. * Verity Michell Poldark died. * Rosina Hoblyn was born. * Ester Blamey was born. 1774 * John Carne was born. * James Blamey was born. * Emma Tregirls was born. 1775 * Robert Carne was born. 1776 * Morwenna Chynoweth was born. * Drake Carne was born. 1781 * Ross Poldark was wounded in the American War of Independence. He was saved by Dwight Enys and Edward Despard and made a Captain in the British Army. 1783 * March: Joshua Poldark died. * The American War of Independence ended. * September: Ross Poldark returned home to Cornwall to find his estate in ruins and his fiancé engaged to his cousin, having presumed he was long dead. * Elizabeth Chynoweth marries Francis Poldark. * Lottie Kempthorne was born. 1784 * Geoffrey Charles Poldark was born. * Jinny Martin and Jim Carter were married. 1785 * Benjamin Ross Carter was born. 1787 * Mary Carter was born. * Ross and Demelza were married. * Kate Carter was born. 1788 * Julia Grace Poldark was born. * Mark Daniel and Keren Smith were married. * Jim Carter died. 1789 * Keren Daniel died. * Flotina Carne was born. 1790 * Julia Poldark died at the age of one. * Two ships were wrecked. * Jeremy Poldark was born. 1791 * Ruth Treneglos's baby girl was born. 1792 * Francis Poldark died via drowning at Wheal Leisure. * Elizabeth married George Warleggan. 1793 * Wheal Grace was closed again and on the 4th of June reopened. * Valentine Warleggan was born. * Andrew Blamey II was born. * Dwight Enys and Caroline Penvenen were married. 1794 * Clowance Poldark was born. * Captain Henshawe died. 1795 * Agatha Mary Poldark died at 97. * Dwight Enys and Hugh Armitage were saved from a French prison. * Hugh Armitage falls for Demelza. 1798 * Hugh Armitage died. 1799 * Sarah Caroline Enys was born and died at a few months old. * Elizabeth Warleggen died giving birth to Ursula Warleggan. * Drake and Morwenna were married. 18th century 1800 * Geoffrey Charles Poldark leaves Harrow and held a dinner in remembrance of his late mother Elizabeth. * Ned Despard was accused of being an enemy to the Crown by Ralph Hanson and locked up. * Catherine Despard asked Ross to help Ned and he secured Ned's release by saving the life of King George III. 1801 * 1808 * 1803 * 1804 * 1805 * 1806 * 1807 1808 1809 1810 1811 1812 * The War of 1812 begins 1815 * The War of 1812 finally comes to an end 1816 * 1817 * 1818 * 1819 * 1820 * Notes and sources Category:Timeline